Splinter's Love
by ASoulWithoutAName
Summary: Splinter is sick...LOVE sick! When his son's don't return, Splinter goes out to find them, but he becomes gravely ill. Suddenly two mutants help him. Who are they? And why is Splinter blushing? Read and find out n.n
1. Splinter Meets Saiyori

It was early winter morning in the city of New York. The smell of snow was in the air. The spirit of the winter season was beginning to awaken. Even in the turtle's lair, they were getting ready for that winter snow.

"A-A-AAAAAACHO!" Well…almost everyone. Splinter was in his room, trying to meditate, but the blasted cold was making feel sick. He hated winter. Taking a tissue from a near bye box, he rubbed his nose and blew on it. He sighed; rising up from his meditating position he placed a blanket around him and walked out of his room, he looked like a mess. His hair was greyer then usual and his eyes seemed dark from his cold. As soon as Michelangelo passed him, he sneezed loudly; this made his son scream like a girl. Mikey froze and looked at his sensei, and Splinter raised his brow.

"Whoa sensei…you look like someone hit you really hard." Splinter sniffled and blew his nose on another tissue. Mikey smiled a little, but it seemed Splinter wasn't feeling well, so he left him to be. Splinter went to the living room area and sat on a rocker his son's found near April's antique shop. Splinter smiled a little, it was comfortable on both his back and-

**_BOOM!_** Splinter eyes widened as he fell off his rocker, he turned to see Donatello trying out a new invention he was working on. He sighed and rubbed his head, he was already feeling his brain throbbing. He rose and shook his head, he was so tired, and there was no where to go to find peace. As he walked by Raphael's room and Leonardo's room, he stopped and looked inside, their room was filthy! He groaned and shook his head. He really didn't need this, he turned to his other son's that were here, "Donatello, where are your brothers?" He blew his nose.

"I think they said something about, going on patrol and then going to April's." Don said with a screwdriver in his hand.

"W-Would you please find them and…and…A-A-AAAAAACHO!" Splinter sniffled and coughed, his voice was starting to sound hoarse, "And tell them t-to come home as soon as they are done with their…sniff…p-patrol." He moaned and walked to his room. His tail was lagging, his body was hunched, his back ached, and his head and knees ached. As soon as he was in his bed, he was gone and out for the count.

**_(THREE HOURS LATER)_**

It was quiet…too quiet. Splinter woke up, his head wasn't aching as much, but his entire body was sore. He rose; taking his walking stick he walked out of his room and saw that none of his sons were here. He sighed, just as he was about to head back to bed he froze, he noticed what time it was and thought. _Three hours passed? Something's not right. They should have returned by now. _He turned and grunted. _They must have gone to April's…after I told Michelangelo and Donatello to get their brothers and come back._ Shaking his head, he took his brown trench coat, a scarf, and a hat. He was prepared to go to the surface. Once outside, he suddenly felt the winter wind blowing hard. He blinked and grabbed his hat before it flew off. Soon enough he made his way to April's; then the snow fell. As Splinter walked on the sidewalk, he began to feel…lightheaded. Maybe it wasn't wise of him to leave the lair. He shook his head and blinked, his eyes getting blurry.

His head fell forward and he fell to his knees, his breathing was getting shallow. Someone notice him fall and before Splinter gave the human time to help him, he rose and dusted himself off as if nothing happened. The human shrugged and left. Splinter watched him. Walking to April's again, he shivered, his tail was between his legs and his legs were shaking together. His knees began to stiffen; he stopped to catch his breath. His head was throbbing harder, causing him to moan. He went into a near bye alley to rest; hiding behind large dumpsters, he coughed loudly and moaned his cheeks warm from the cold. He couldn't rest here, he would fall asleep. He rose; suddenly he gasped and coughed hard, roughly, his body hunched. He fell to the floor and moaned; his sickness was taking over him. His body laid on the snow covered ground, his eyes tightened, his breathing getting shallower. As Splinter's body laid there for about 15 minutes, he suddenly heard footsteps. He was too weak to growl or move, so he was a sitting duck.

"Oh my…he has a high fever, Sabarii help me lift him." It was a woman, and by the sound of her voice it seemed she wanted to help him. He felt two sets of hands on him, a strong set of hands and a gentle set of hands. His body was then lifted from the cold ground and taken inside a building. Soon his body was laid to rest on soft furniture, his body was starting to get warm again, but his head, body and back were screaming in ache and pain. His mouth opened, gasping loudly for air. Splinter gritted his teeth and clenched his fist from the pain. Suddenly he felt something on his head; it was a wet cold rag. He opened his eyes at a snails pace, his eyes then shot open when he saw the one helping him. It was…a female mutant, a rat to be exact. Her brown fur was beautiful and had no split ends, her eyes were light orange and she seemed to wear a blue/purple kimono. She caught his glance and smiled warmly, "Why hello there." She said softly. Her voice, oh her voice was like that of an angel! Splinter's cheeks turned red, he was blushing, and over a girl! Why did he feel like this? Behind her was a middle-aged Saber tooth tiger, he wore only white kimono pants with paw prints on them, he grunted, "Damn…I was hoping he was dead." He said in, hopefully, a sarcastic tone. She turned around and frowned, "That's not funny Sabarii," she turned back to Splinter and smiles, gently brushing his head as she said, "I am Saiyori and this, unfortunately, is my brother Sabarii." Sabarii smiled, his sharp teeth shown as he purred and swayed his tail.

"What's your name?" Saiyori asked, still brushing his head as she smiled softly. Splinter blushed even harder, for a moment he thought his heart skipped a beat, "Kawaii…Gah! I mean Splinter." Saiyori blinked and giggled, Sabarii looked at them and rolled his eyes, "Oh please, get a room." Saiyori whipped her tail at his brother's feet and smiled. Sabarii jumped and looked at her, "You are lucky you are my sister…" Saiyori smiled and murred softly, "So…Splinter is it?" He nodded, "Well you rest here and try to regain your strength. Okay?"

* * *

_**END OF CHAPTER 1**_


	2. Saiyori Meets the Turtles

THAT NIGHT

That night, Splinter rested well, but something about him was…different. As he slept, he dreamed of his Sensei, his sons and…SAIYORI! Splinter woke up and blinked the smell of Herbal tea rose to his nostrils. He turned to his right and saw Saiyori making tea, he looked at the clock; 5:00 in the morning? Just like him, only he awoke at 5:35.

"Well good morning, Homato Splinter." She didn't look at him, but a smile was on her lips. Splinter blushed and cleared his throat; he rose and slowly walked to her. "Please sit with me," she said as she gave him a cup, "I hope you drink fruit herbal tea." He smiled at her as she poured the fruit smelling liquid in his small tea cup. He took it in his claw and smelled the tea, it the smell of raspberry, blueberry, strawberry and all other berries. He looked at her, she drank the tea with ease; he smiled again. As he sipped his tea, he blinked and lifted his brow, she pulled out a book. It was a book of Japanese-English Haiku. He was surprised, she was Japanese. THEN THAT MEANS SHE KNEW WHAT KAWAII MEANT! His fur got all fluffy and his cheeks turned completely red, he froze holding the tea in his claws. Saiyori sipped her tea then turned to him and blinked, her ears went up in surprise of his expression.

"Are you okay?" She said as she placed her had on his shoulder. Splinter only tensed up more and let out a small squeak. Saiyori withdrew her paw and giggled softly, "Was it the tea?" She asked.

"You are Japanese." He said bluntly.

"Why yes I a-" Then she realized what was wrong, "Are you embarrassed that I knew what "Kawaii" meant?" she looked at him and raised her thin brow. Splinter looked at her and rubbed his neck, "N-No that would be silly." He laughed with embarrassment. She looked at him and shook her head, "It's okay, and there is no need to be embarrassed." She placed her claw on his; he blinked and turned to her eyes. They were so beautiful and mesmerizing, he murred; something he never did before. Saiyori smiled and looked into his eyes as well.

"Hey something smells-WHOA!" Sabarii walked in and jumped in surprise, he was expecting his sister, not his sister and Splinter. "Hey love birds, mind doing your thing elsewhere." He was wearing his stripped boxers when he walked into the kitchen. Both Splinter and Saiyori blinked, and withdrew their claws, blushing.

Splinter cleared his throat, "Um Saiyori," She turned to him, "I must return to my home. My sons might have returned home and I think they might be worried about me." Saiyori's ears went down, he was married?

"Well I will escort you to your home; I do not want you getting sick again." She rose to her room, packing something's as she was ready to leave. Splinter went to her and took her claws in his, "You do not have to come." He said. She smiled and kissed his cheek, "I know." Splinter blushed, watching her to go to the bathroom for female things. He placed his claw on his cheek, she kissed him. Sabarii looked at Splinter from afar and rolled his eyes, "Hey!" Splinter turned. "You take care of my little sister okay?" Splinter nodded and went to put on his trench coat, hat and scarf.

"I'm ready." Splinter turned and blinked widely, his eyes feeling as if they were coming out of his head. Saiyori was beautiful! She was wearing a white woman's trench coat, with black buttons going from right shoulder to left side of her hip. She wore a white hat, with a red rose on the right side. She also had a white school bag to carry her clothes and make up and tea.

"Gees sis, it's not like your going on Vaca or anything." Sabarii said as he sipped his coffee. She looked at him and saw Splinter staring at her. She smiled and walked to him, "Do you like it? Or is it too much?"

"You look very Kawaii, Saiyori." Splinter blinked and shook his head, "I meant to say Lovely…you look lovely…yeah lovely." Saiyori giggled and blushed, she took his claw.

"I'm glad you think so." She smiled and kissed his cheek again. Sabarii stuck his tongue out, "Old mutant love." Both turned red with blush. Saiyori looked at her brother. "Well I am off Sabarii…be well." She went to him and kissed his cheek and hugged him. "Aw sis, I'm a big boy now." He said jokingly, she giggled. "But seriously sis, I want you to be careful okay?" She nodded and hugged him one last time. Splinter smiled, sibling love; something he wished his sons had at times.

As they made their way outside, Saiyori held tightly onto Splinter, something was bothering her.

"What's wrong?" He whispered. She blushed, "I'm not used to walking on cold ground without my Japanese slippers." She whispered back. Splinter smiled and held her close, "Do not fret, you will be used to it once he star walking." And sure enough, as they started walking, she got used to it. It took them a good 2 hours to reach their destination.

"This is…where you live?" She asked.

"Yes it is." Splinter replied.

Saiyori looked up in awe, the place Splinter lived looked like a castle; she couldn't believe it. "Splinter, how many sons do you have?" Saiyori asked as they walked in, Saiyori's arm under Splinters. Splinter chuckled and opened the door for her, "Four." He said. FOUR! She thought; that must be hard for the Miss's.

"Your wife must have a hard time caring for them." Splinter stopped and lifted his brow, "Excuse me?" She looked at him, "I am sorry did I insult you?"

"No…it's just that…I have no wife. It's just me and my-"

"MASTER SPLINTER!" Suddenly all four of his sons ran to him and hugged him, saying how worried they were about him and his sickness. Splinter laughed aloud and hugged his son's back. Saiyori stood back, watching a group of young teenager's hug him. But, they were-

"Splinter…you didn't tell me your son's were…turtles…" She said as she held her bag still. The guys moved to their sensei's side.

"Who the hell is that, Splin'a?" Raph asked as he looked at Saiyori.

"Don't you know Raph, that's…that's…er...who is that Sensei?" Michelangelo asked as he looked at Splinter. Splinter and went to Saiyori's side, "My sons…this is Saiyori. She is my very special guest and the one you nursed me back to heal." He said and looked at her with a smile, "Saiyori, this is Leonardo," The turtle in the blue bandana waved. "Raphael." The turtle in the red bandana spun his sai. "Donatello," the turtle in the purple bandana waved and smiled shyly. "And lastly, Michelangelo." The one in the orange bandana waved.

"All the good turtles end in "O." Mikey said as Raph slapped the back of his head. The others laughed; Saiyori giggled softly and shook her head, "So this is your family?" Splinter nodded and smiled. "Well I must say they are a happy looking bunch." Splinter chuckled and took off his cloak, scarf, and hat. "Here, why don't I take that for you?" He asked Saiyori; she smiled and gave him her cloak, and hat.

"Why thank you Splinter." She smiled and kissed his cheek. The guys saw this and for a second there, they thought they saw Splinter…**Smile**?


End file.
